Tomorrow My own Mercedez Bence one shot EffyEmily
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: A one shot about Emily struggling with her feelings and year long relationship with Effy. It's from the My own Mercedez Bence universe, can be read on its own though


_This is a one shot, paring Emily and Effy. It's from the My own Mercedez Bence universe, might be good to read it first but should be fine to read on its own too. _

_Third person's POV  
_

_Rated, hm, dunno t? m? Lots of swearing and stuff.  
_

_Its telling what happened to between Emily and Effy while Katie was living her life in bliss with Naomi.  
_

_Have fun, comment and review. :)  
_

_IwysAshes  
_

* * *

Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know

* * *

"So that's it then, huh? You think you have any right to end this Ems?"

Emily looked into hollow blue eyes, eyes that were always so full of emotions and life were now empty. As empty as the woman they belonged to. An empty shell of the person she's loved for at least fifteen years. "Yes."

"Yes?" Effy sighed, running a hand through her forever unruly mane. "What yes?"

"It's done Eff. We're over." And she almost laughed when her phone went off signalling Katie's call. Katie, her fucking twin who's exactly been in the same situation and who's fucking managed to work through it, forgiving Naomi for her mistakes and working like a fucking slave to get the life she had now.

"You cant decide that Em." Were Effy's strong words, words which wavered when tears welled up in her eyes. "I've been fighting for this for the past years and now you come and fucking end it, just like that? No. No, fucking no. You don't get to do that! I wanted to leave about thousand times and I have _every_ right to do so but I didn't because I love you and I know that deep down you still love me." And before her tears could fall Effy jumped off the window ledge and strutted towards the door. "Going to Katie's for the weekend, I'll be back in Bristol on Sunday. Want me to say hi to Naomi?" The venom in her voice paralysed Emily and when the door slammed shut, her knees buckled and she crashed to the floor, crying hysterically for everything she's lost.

* * *

It all seemed perfect  
But there are moments when I feel nothing at all  
Same as always  
Now it's repeating itself all over again

* * *

"_Did you talk to our new neighbours yet?" Emily mumbled, brushing her hair. Her eyes were glued to the window though, to the new girl sitting on the swings across from the Fitch's house. "She looks roughed up."_

"_She's well fit, yeah? Can see you perving on her every time you're eyes are fucking open you pervy stalker. But yeah, talked to her the other day didn't I? She's got that hot brother I always see with his mates at the town centre and I wanted to know more about him, he's well lush Ems, did you see him?" Emily's twin, Katie Fitch rambled while she applied another layer of mascara on her long lashes. Others bought fake lashes and looked like right twats, Katie spend almost thirty minutes applying seven different kind of mascara on her lashes and they looked fabulous, Emily had to admit. _

"_I'm not gay!" Emily exclaimed and a scoff left her twins lips. "What did she say then?" The red head inquired, curious about the always scowling girl which had fucking magnificent eyes. Her butt was amazing and she had a great pair of tits her almost non-existent clothes showed. _

_Almost identical brown eyes snapped to Emily and rolled. "Didn't talk much did she? Kept staring at me so I introduced myself, had to pry for like ever until she told me her name. Took me even longer to get her brother's name, boring bitch that Effy is. But her brother he's 22 now and he's only here to visit and help her get used to this shit town, they're from London and I think she's gonna come to Roundview with us." _

"_Her name's Effy?" _

"_Of-fucking-course you wouldn't even care what your future brother-in-law is called like you egomaniac. It's Tony by the way. Tony Stonem and the crazy bitch, oh don't give me that look she's got like scars all over her wrists and shit, proper crazy that chick, they don't really know anyone here yet. He's got his mates from London to tag along and since they don't know anyone and she'll be like, proper popular because today everyone digs the crazy-crack-whore-chick look I invited them to the party tonight." Emily almost didn't hear what Katie said, used to tune her out when she was getting to thousand other topics Emily had to be sure she's heard her right. _

"_They're coming tonight?" Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "See? You never listen to me, fucking bitch. I'll never tell you anything any more, yeah?" "**Katie**!" _

_Throwing her hands up in surrender Katie rolled her eyes again. "Yes, she said maybe. But that's a yes for sure, yeah?" _

"_Sure. Because everyone would stumble over their own feet to spend time with you when you talk their ears off with fucking nothing." Brown eyes locked on the other pair and they glared at each other until both girls exploded in laughter. _

* * *

"_Effy? Effy sweety come on, turn around." Emily whispered into the dark room Effy was hiding in on her bed. "I've brought your homework, and signed a note from your parents...they wanted to suspend you again." _

_Effy didn't move. She never did when she was in an episode like this. _

_Emily gently sat on the bed. She reached out her hand and softly shook Effy's bony, pointy shoulder. She lost weight again, which was always a huge problem because there wasn't more than skin and bones on her body to begin with. "I'll do your homework then, and I'm gonna clean the place, okay? But you really need to take a shower and eat something." _

_They've known each other for six months now, the twins had kinda adopted Effy and Emily took it upon her to take care of her when she was at her worst. _

_Before Effy could continue to ignore Emily the bedroom door flew open and they heard a well known scoff. "All right, that's it then. Em? Go and clean this fucking dump and make her something to eat, yeah? I'll get her cleaned up, fucking crazy bitch." _

"_Why don't you clean the house and I help her?" Emily snapped, not because she didn't want to help by doing the housework but she didn't understand why it was Katie who always got to help Effy shower when she was like this. _

"_Because" Katie started like she was talking to a little child while she walked up to the windows and drew back the pitch black blinds, blinding Effy in the process. "You'll just perv on her." "I'm not gay!" Emily exclaimed, making Katie scoff and Effy chuckle light. As if she didn't say anything Katie continued. "And because I'm not fucking cleaning this messy shithole yeah?" She grabbed the duvet the brunette was hiding under and pulled it off in one swift move, making Effy groan. "Get up, bitch!" _

_And like always, a zombie-like Effy obeyed and let herself be pulled off the bed by the force Katie Fitch was. As soon as she stumbled against the twin, Katie's arms wrapped around her thin waist gently and all the powerful energy left her and she touched, spoke and took care of her best friend as tenderly as she could. "Come on love, it's gonna be fine, yeah? We'll wash your hair and you'll be brave enough to leave this place again." _

_A warm smile formed on Emily lips when she saw the adoring look Effy send her sister and they all started their chores to keep Effy alive. _

* * *

"_She's in love with me." Katie whispered, touching her lips softly. She tried to ignore Emily's glare and the daggers she felt she was throwing at her with her eyes. "She said so, and then she kissed me Emily." _

_Emily sighed, seeing that her sister was really a mess. She's found a girl she tolerated, liked even and then that girl fell in love with her. For Katie Fitch that was a nightmare. She was too far out of her comfort zone. "Did you yell at her Kay?" _

_Brown eyes looked incredulously at the red head. "No? I said, well I said thanks but I love cock. I'm not the gay twin, am I?"_

"_I'm not gay!" Emily exclaimed for the thousandths time. "You said thanks? **Katie**!" _

* * *

"_Eff, seriously babes, if you don't stop killing every bloke who's looking at me I wont go out with you any more. You wanna fuck me, fine, but that doesn't mean that you can be a fucking cock-blocker every time we go out yeah?" Emily shook her head with a disbelieving chuckle, her sister was dealing with this a whole lot better than she thought she would. _

_Of course Effy always looked like a kicked puppy after Katie slapped her with the ugly truth but somehow she managed to stay. And not only that, being in love, like worshipping Katie was doing wonders for her mental state. She was still as crazy as always, but now she tried not to get too lost in her head any more. _

"_Look, why don't you drug Emily and fuck her instead huh? Maybe it'll show her finally the wonders of muff-land she's too scared to admit she loves and we'll all be happy, yeah?" _

"_I'm not gay!" _

"_Me neither Katie." Effy's velvet voice declared. "Sure tried it but that's not something I have to do. I'll do every bloke before I touch a girl." _

_After endless arguments Effy had finally explained her feelings for Katie. It wasn't sexual. It was confusing and she was just overwhelmed, never had any girlfriends, and then someone like Katie Fitch came around and took care of her, partied with her, took her as she was. She'd try it with Katie, a relationship, but only to see if it's real feelings she felt. That didn't mean that she wasn't hating every bloke who touched Katie like she was a whore. She'd feel the same if that happened to Emily though, she promised. _

* * *

_Welcome back party. Their second year of A-Levels had started and they were dancing their tits off in Pandora's house. _

_Emily was dancing with a girl no one knew when someone brought her another shot. And another one. She was on her way to be pissed like never before. _

_Her sister was getting it on with some Bloke against the wall and Effy was still acting like she was the biggest slut in Bristol and into that Bryan lad she was screwing for the past months when the brunette caught sight of Emily and her eyes changed all of a sudden. Emily watched her curiously and confused, when the nameless girl's hands started roaming across her arse and tits the brunette made her way over. _

_She didn't hesitate, pushing the girl aside she wrapped one arm around Emily's waist and the other was circled around her neck. The twin's left arm was on Effy's butt and pulled her closer, she wasn't thinking logically, or at all. She knew Effy came over and had her arms all over her possessively, so she knew what that meant. With twinkling eyes Effy crashed their lips together and Emily almost died on the spot when she felt her tongue push past her lips. _

_Her heart sank when she felt the little pill Effy manoeuvred into her mouth and after swallowing it she wanted to pull back and go cry her stoned eyes out but Effy pulled her back, making her crash into her surprisingly strong body. _

_Blue eyes penetrated her and read everything she wasn't sure she was hiding. Her hand was grabbed and brought back to rest on Effy's firm butt, she was dying of embarrassment in that moment and tried to wriggle free but she was frozen in place. "You're gay." Effy breathed against her lips and Emily fought for air, it felt like wasn't breathing. "That's fine Emily. Everyone's fine with it, everyone knows." _

_With a sudden wave of confidence Emily leaned forwards and crashed her trembling lips to the lips she's dreamed of kissing since Effy moved to their street. _

* * *

_Naked on Pandora's mother's bed Effy fell on top of Emily, panting. "Fuck me. Why didn't we do that sooner?" _

_Still shaky hands ran over the brunette's toned back. "Because you were acting like you couldn't live without a cock. Or if without a cock, then with my sister." Blue eyes widened at the totally inappropriate sentence. _

"_Oh that right?" Effy teased, nibbling on Emily's collarbone as her middle finger started to rub small circles on the twin's bundle of nerves. "You my love, were trying to make us think you're straight. Why?" _

_Emily moaned. And when she did, Effy stopped her movements altogether, telling her wordlessly that she needed to answer if she wanted her to keep going. "Because...god that feels amazing keep going...because I was scared how you'll react." Effy sped up her finger and was pushing her hips down into Emily's, making the girl groan every time their bodies collided. _

"_Katie caught you with what, seven girls at your old boarding school? You've never had a boyfriend, and you were eye-fucking me for the whole last year." Effy moaned when Emily's hand found her nipple and tugged on it. "It wasn't a secret." _

_When Effy thrusted two fingers into the tight girl Emily's head fell back. "I'm not a one-nighter Eff. We shouldn't continue doing that, your not a relationship type." _

_Biting and tugging on Emily's earlobe Effy's muscles flexed every time she slid into her. "I know. Wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want that, would I?" _

_And Emily exploded for the third time that morning, this time the blissed out feeling stayed. _

* * *

_Katie came stumbling into the house one morning a couple weeks later and wanted to tell Emily all about her night and the guy she met but when she wrenched open her twin's door she froze. "**OI**! Bitches wake up!" She was swaying her way towards the bed and pulled the duvet away only to stare in shock at the sight in front of her. _

_Emily's eyes opened slowly and she blinked twice, taking in her twins paralysed state. "Oh, I'm gay Katie." _

_Nodding dumbly Katie flopped down on the bed and pushed a slowly stirring and very naked Effy towards her sister who got the duvet from the floor and finally covered them. "Yeah you are." She nodded again. "But why with my girl? She's my best friend Emily and if you fuck it up with some blonde lezza and break her heart she'll never be around any more." _

_Effy sighed and lay her hand on Katie's thigh. "I'll never stop being around Katie, you are my rock, you're my Fitch-Bitch, yeah?" Pushing the hand away Katie nodded. "Dont touch me with that hand, it's gross." _

* * *

Emily wiped her tears away and sniffed, making her way to the phone she dialled a number she knew by heart. "Naomi? It's over. She's on her way to you guys."

A heavy sigh was heard and her heart shattered that bit more. "She left you finally then?" Came the venomous response, hitting her like a bullet. "No, I did." Another wave of sadness washed over her because even though she knew it was the right thing to do, it still hurt like she was ripping her own heart out.

"She never deserved you, Emily." Anger was growing in the twin and she snapped. "Oh yeah? We're family Naomi, fucking family you're supposed to be on my side here. Not hers."

A bitter laugh made its way through the phone, freezing Emily. "Exactly. But sadly I know what it's all about, don't I? And since I fucking do, as one out of two fucking people, I tell you that she never deserved to be treated that way." When Emily didn't respond Naomi kept talking. "What did she do wrong in the last fucking decade? She loved you. That was her only mistake."

"Stop talking like that! I miss our friendship Naomi, I want it back."

"Yeah? Then fucking think back why we're not friends any more and tell me again. I'm happy with your sister, and I cant believe that you let this bullshit come between you and Effy. You've been killing her."

* * *

_They grew up, Katie got pregnant and moved in with Effy for that time because the brunette was going to help her be a single parent and Emily had been in a wonderful relationship. When Bence, her nephew was almost two years old Katie had met a girl, Naomi, who worked and lived at her mother's pub and surprisingly they were perfect for each other. Making it a real fun for Effy and Emily watch them claw their eyes out when they fought and be horribly sappy when they weren't. _

_Emily got along with Naomi from the start on like fire. They've had what they called a bro-mance. _

_Even Effy was all for Naomi staying in Katie's life. And she did. After a while they moved in together above the pub in Naomi's flat, Katie went back to university, everything was going fine. Even when Naomi's current open relationship girlfriend and years long best friend suddenly came into the picture it didn't kill them. _

_But then Naomi freaked out. _

_She had been overwhelmed, left alone with the toddler and endless hours of working while Katie spend more and more time studying with her group, in the library or everywhere else aside from home. _

_She snapped. She left, just like that, she left Katie and Bence at her own home and fucked off to Italy to her ex girlfriend with Cook, her horrible best friend who hated Katie. She didn't call, or write or do anything. Katie was broken. A broken piece of something which had been a human at some point._

_Strangely it wasn't only Katie breaking when Naomi left. _

_Emily was curled up in her favourite chair, staring into nothing for days until Effy's had enough. "Emily, pull yourself together, will you? You sister is fucking heartbroken and you act like Naomi left you." _

_And she did. She pulled herself together. _

_Her sadness turned into anger and when Naomi came back from Greece where she ended up beaten and broken and almost raped, she couldn't deny it any more. _

_She wanted to be there for her and help her get back to life. She wanted to protect her forever and never let anyone touch her again. And most horribly, she wanted Katie to never forgive Naomi so she wouldn't be her sister's girlfriend any more. _

_Of course she tried to explain it all with how hurt Katie had been and how she couldn't be happy if she let Naomi back into her life after all the heartbreak. _

_They made up, fought like warriors for their love and relationship but then came the next tragedy. Katie was pregnant. She had been fucking Bence's biological father when it was certain that Naomi had left her. _

_The blonde had acted like a real twat after they found out about the pregnancy. And Emily was shocked to see that she was encouraging her. She had been keeping Naomi at arms-lenght after realising that she had feelings for her, making the blonde think she never forgot her for leaving her twin. _

"_Naomi? How are you doing?" She asked one night when Katie was out of town and Effy decided to keep Naomi company. More, watch closely for the interaction between her girlfriend and Naomi but Emily hadn't known that back then. _

_Blue eyes snapped to her and Naomi scoffed. "Like you care." _

"_I do." _

"_Right. We haven't had a proper conversation since I'm back with Katie and now you care? Fuck off." Naomi had every right to act that way, she was sad and disappointed that Emily hadn't given her a chance to be her mate again. _

"_Everyone could understand if you left Katie, you know this is" Naomi interrupted her with a deadly glare and she pointed a finger at her. "Shut the fuck up. This is none of your business and I sure as hell wont say shit that you can tell your sister when I turn around." _

_Effy suddenly joined the conversation. "I think Emily would be honestly fine with you leaving Katie." _

_Emily shuddered when cold blue eyes, always full of love when looking at her, now watched her like she was something Effy's stepped into. She's figured it out. _

_It didn't get better. _

_Effy was keeping her mouth shut, observing how her girlfriend got more depressed when Naomi got that gigantic stick out of her arse and decided to be happy with Katie, Bence and the baby. _

_She didn't keep her mouth shut when she walked into the kitchen right at the time to see Emily down a tequila shot and crash her lips to a fighting Naomi ones. The blonde pushed Emily away, disgust evident on her face because she too, had been aware of Emily's feelings for her and it grossed her out to see her act on them. "Dont you ever touch me again!" _

"_Naomi I" "**Dont**!" The blonde hissed with venom in her voice. "You're pathetic Emily, a fucking joke. This is my family, my fucking girlfriend, my baby and my son, I've been with her for three years and we're having a fucking baby. You have a girlfriend of ten years! You should grow the fuck up." _

_Naomi pushed Emily to the side and her eyes grew wide when they landed on Effy, leaning cool like she was, on the door frame. "Eff" She tried to explain but the brunette just shook her head and smiled. "Go to Katie, Naomi. Everything's fine, you didn't do anything wrong." _

_Nodding Naomi left the room in search of her pregnant girlfriend. _

_Emily turned around and met Effy's glare. "I cant believe you actually acted on it." "Wha" But Effy didn't let her finish, she took her hand and pulled her through the house, to her car and drove them home where she pushed Emily against the kitchen wall. _

"_You're mine. This is just a stupid crush, we'll get through it, yeah?" Effy's big blue orbs begged, and Emily nodded, letting Effy claim her again. _

* * *

When Naomi hung up on her Emily went to their bedroom and started packing her bags. It took her almost the whole Friday night to get packed, Saturday she spend partying with Cook and Fernando, those boys were good for nothing but they were fucking excellent at helping to forget. Sunday, she was sitting on the old sofa, smoking fag after fag as she waited for Effy to return home. She couldn't look around without feeling new tears prick at her eyes.

It was a bit after five pm when she heard the key in the door and sat up straighter, holding her breath.

Effy walked in like always, with no care in the world, but her mask cracked when she her eyes scanned the place and automatically saw what was missing. By the time they found Emily sitting on the couch with a heartbroken expression Effy was gasping for breath. "It's for the best baby. We were living in a constant battle, I cant take it any more."

* * *

**Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know **

* * *

_"Well, this is cosy." Effy muttered, throwing a glare across the room in Emily's direction. The brunette twin shrugged helplessly and rolled her eyes, nudging her head at her sister buzzing through the place like she couldn't sit down for a second and to Naomi, who was resting against the window and smoking with a permanent glare._

_It wasn't Emily's fault this party sucked._

_"You made me come. You promised me fun, loads and loads of drinks and drugs and loads of fucking fun but I ended up in a fucking chapel of rest with glaring bodies. Well done, sweetheart. Well fucking done." She snapped, coldness lacing her voice._

* * *

_After Emily fought Wirginia, Naomi's ex who had Effy pinned to a wall she barged into the couple's bedroom. Blue eyes glared at the brunette, she had changed her hair colour a while back, but Emily wasn't fazed, she calmly walked to the bed and sat down beside her disbelieving twin. "Dont stare at me Naomi. Your fucking girlfriend scratched me!" She pointed at her own cheek, making Naomi smirk as the blonde climbed off Katie. To the pregnant woman's relief Naomi didn't let go of her, they had literally just made up about the whole baby thing a minutes earlier, she was keeping Katie's hand between her own while she and her twin had a glaring match._

_Like always since Naomi got back. _

_"Good, always taught her to defend herself when midgets jump on her back." A scoff was all Emily responded with. "Anyway, looks like your sister needs to talk to you and frankly, I cant be bothered to sit through this. I'm going to see if the others are all right and get a drink. There's still a party going on. Find me later, yeah?" When Katie nodded Naomi smiled and pressed her lips softly to Katie's, lingering and running her hand over her stomach until Emily groaned, telling them to stop being disgusting._

_When the blonde left the room, Emily turned to her stupidly grinning twin. "So you're good and happy again?" Katie nodded and told her what amazing things Naomi had said to her. "Right. Just wait till you start showing, she'll freak out again and fucking leave." _

"_Why cant you stop being a bitch to Naomi?" Katie sighed. _

"_Because, uh, because she's the bitch. She's hurt you and I still think you should move back in with us. She'll just fuck up again." Shaking her head Katie asked her how Effy was doing, with the fight and all. _

"_I'm good. Fuck off Emily, need to talk to Katie." Effy's cold voice announced when the brunette marched into the room and jumped beside Katie on the bed, cuddling into her. She's just had a horrible fight and needed her best friend to make it better. She couldn't look at Emily's betraying eyes any more. She knew why she had fought Wirginia like that, it wasn't because she had Effy pinned to the wall. No. She was Naomi's ex, someone the blonde tended to always run to and her first love. _

_Emily's enemy just because of that. _

"_God, cant you stop fighting for one night?" Katie groaned. _

* * *

"_What? You cant be serious! You want her on Bay's fucking birth certification? God, you've lost it, Kay, you've fucking lost it!" Emily hung up the phone, she was fuming. How could her sister be that blind? _

_Effy's cold voice made her stop thinking thousand ways of knocking back some sense into her sister. "It makes sense that Naomi'll be Bay's mother and you know that." _

_Groaning, Emily went on on a tirade explaining in ten different ways why it wasn't a good idea. "I have no idea why I'm still fucking here, Emily. You're obviously in love with her. I should leave, isn't that pathetic? That I cant seem to leave you even when you love someone else?" _

* * *

**Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know **

* * *

_Emily had a funny feeling in her tummy when she watched Bay and waited for Bence to come home from school. She hadn't heard from her sister yet and had no idea if they had achieved to get Naomi at the birth-certification or not._

_"You should be glad you're that tiny, Bay. Your mums are fighting for you now, you know. They're doing anything they can so you can grow up like every other child." She explained to the sleeping infant. Nine weeks ago Bay arrived in their lives and it took as long to get lawyers and courts to approve of something that shouldn't be questionable._

_"Talking to yourself again?" A cold voice commented with a sneer and Emily rolled her eyes, throwing a dirty look at her girlfriend. She didn't find it important enough to respond, opted on ignore her girlfriend completely._

_Effy's empty chuckle echoed through the quite flat as she leant by the wall, crossed arms and a mean smirk on her face. Offensive mode. "Awe, silent treatment again? Cant believe you've finally realised what this relationship needs."_

_Angry brown eyes rose and hit Effy with the whole Fitch power but the brunette wasn't fazed, she looked amused. "Keep working on that, sweetheart. Never quite the Fitch-bitch you try to imitate, are you?"_

_Emily closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "You need to stop being provocative, Eff or I'll snap one day." With slow steps Effy made her way across the room a folded her legs under her as she sat as close to Emily as possible. She was in her private space, practically on top of her as she breathed into her ear. "Snap? I don't think you've got any right to do so now, do you?"_

_Emily gulped, the close proximity and Effy's scent as well as her hot breath on her skin made her body betray her mind. She hissed through gritted teeth; "Stop."_

_Huffing, Effy planted a loveless kiss on Emily's forehead before jumping off the sofa. She grabbed her bag and jacket, door open as she looked at her girlfriend over her shoulder. "Tell Katie I'm glad it worked out and their both Bay's ma's, happy for them. You should be too by the way, this is getting out of control."_

* * *

Effy crawled across the sofa until she was straddling Emily and she kissed her, a salty kiss mixed with their tears. She didn't want it to end. She couldn't even begin to wonder how to live her life without Emily. She's been with her since she was 17 years old, fuck Christ's sake. "Dont fucking do that!" She hissed at Emily, her heart breaking right in front of her girlfriend but Emily pushed her away. "I should've fucking left you not the other way around!"

After almost a year and a half of constant arguing Emily snapped. "Fine! Then leave, just fucking leave finally Effy! I don't wanna be in this mess any more, we cant be in the same room without killing each other and everyone notices!"

* * *

**Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know **

* * *

"_Happy birthday Effy." Katie exclaimed, wrapping her best friend in a huge hug as she kissed her forehead. "I love you. You had a good birthday?" _

_She saw the sadness wash through empty blue eyes and threw a dirty look at her sister, who was busy trying to help Naomi carry drinks. She was still trying to make things right between them but Katie knew, that her behaviour after Naomi left, had hurt the blonde too much to be like they were._

_Effy knew the real reason and it killed her. _

_After everyone left Emily started cleaning the place and Effy wrapped her arms around her waist. "Had a good time stalking Naomi? Hope you made the most of it, since she wont come to Bristol any time soon." _

_Angrily the twin pushed Effy away and glared at her. "Just shut up." _

* * *

"I'll die without you." Effy whispered by the door.

"It's for the best." Came Emily's shaky response as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend one last time.

She knew that Effy wasn't happy, she couldn't be happy any more and she knew she had to do this in order for the brunette to breath again. It wasn't fair to demand that she stayed with her, and sadly they weren't strong enough to work through this.

The whole hours long drive to London Emily wouldn't stop crying, she cried for the gorgeous crazy bitch she fell in love with all those years ago, she cried for the broken empty woman she made and left.

* * *

**Don't feel sorry  
'Cause there's no reason for us to fight any more  
Tears are coming, and years are going  
I hope we'll learn something **

* * *

**The end  
**


End file.
